


Take You Higher

by ruric



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-12
Updated: 2009-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve believes in payback and innovation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take You Higher

His skin is burning, sweat prickling in his hair, sliding from his temple to tickle its way down his neck. 

The cotton sheets cling damply to his shoulders, ass, the backs of his legs and to the small of his back when he presses back harder into the mattress a strangled gasp fighting its way free of his lips.

His arms are pulled above his head, rope looped around his wrists and tied to the headboard and there’s a dull sting at his wrists where he’s struggled hard enough for the rope to graze his skin. 

There’s a litany of words rattling through his skull – the please and the God and the oh fuck and the now – but his tongue’s too clumsy to manage to get any of them out past a mouth gone as arid as the Mojave desert.

And he should’ve known better, should’ve known that Steve for all his hippie roots and belief in karma also believes in payback. He should have believed Steve when he said he’d make him pay for spending 6 months away.

Steve, who can pull the sweetest sounds a man ever heard from a guitar, is now giving his full and undivided concentration to using his fingers and mouth and...Jesus wept...a tray of ice cubes to pull a fucking symphony from his body. And it seems Steve isn’t going to let an inch of him be untouched - first by the graze of teeth and the sucking wet heat of Steve’s mouth followed by the freezing chill of an ice cube applied to oversensitive flesh.

Wave after wave of sensation tightens his skin, cramps muscles in anticipation and Chris’s chewing on his lip ‘til he tastes the penny bright tang of blood on his tongue because he seems to have his very own fucking Torquemada on his hands.

He drags in another lungful of air, can’t help his hips lifting from the bed as Steve slides lower, tantalising whisper of breath warm across Chris’s dick and he’s so hard already he thinks he’s gonna rupture something vital if Steve doesn’t hurry up.

Cool ice slides down the crease of his thigh, drags behind his balls and he’s got no hope of hanging on to the yelp of surprise as Steve’s fingers twist and press because ice is not supposed to go _there_.

He manages to lift his head, scowl down his body until he meets clear blue eyes filled with laughter.

“Payback works both ways...you son of a bitch.”

His voice is raw and he watches as Steve’s eyes bleed to black and he might be far gone, but not so far that he can’t file away that little bit of information for future use.

“Maybe next time you’ll listen when I say 6 months is too long, huh?”

Chris can only nod, because Steve is shifting, hips pressing forward, his dick following the ice sliding deep inside Chris. He might not be able to touch Steve but he can silence him just as effectively by biting at his lips then sliding his tongue into Steve’s mouth until his senses swim with the taste and scent and feel of him.


End file.
